


It'll be Okay (As soon as you kill the spider)

by thingcalledlove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellamy Blake to the rescue, Clarke is afraid of spiders, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, I’m Clarke,” Clarke started again, “I know I’ve never spoken to you before, hell I don’t actually know who you are but there is a huge ass spider in my room and I’m going to need you to kill it for me. Please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be Okay (As soon as you kill the spider)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a general fic promt that just spoke to me: "I know we’ve never talked before but there is a friggin huge spider in my apartment can you kill it for me au" by tea-and-outer-space.tumblr.com

Clarke Griffin rubbed her eyes as she stared at the heavy political science textbook on her desk. The words were starting to blur together, which was probably a good indicator that her body was now revolting against her attempt to pull an all-nighter. The final exam the following afternoon had her fighting against the desire to just fall asleep right then and there.

She needed to ace this final, if only to prove to her mother she wasn’t wasting her time. Dr. Abby Griffin had wanted her daughter to follow in her path, which Clarke had been planning to do her entire life. Clarke had known she wanted to take the pre-med track in college since she was in the sixth grade. It wasn’t until senior year when she had ended up on the debate team as well as on student government (mostly just to pump up her extra-curriculars) that she found herself becoming passionate about something other than medicine. When Clarke had opted to do political science at Princeton over pre-med at Yale, her mother had lost it. Things were still stiff between them even though Clarke’s first year of college was coming to an end. Her father had been acting as the messenger between them much to his annoyance.

Clarke glanced over to the other half of her dorm room where her roommate Raven, an engineering major, was conspicuously missing even though Clarke was almost 100% certain the girl had a materials final the next day.

Clarke was ready to heed the call of her body and just pass out when the slightest movement caught her attention. She looked up and regretted it immediately. There on the wall was the biggest fucking spider that Clarke had ever seen in her entire life. Clarke liked to think she was a pretty brave person but spiders were her kryptonite. There was no way she could fall asleep knowing that thing was just hanging out in her room.

She glanced at Raven’s empty bed silently cursing the other girl for being out. Clarke turned her attention back to the spider, afraid that if she looked away for too long that it might vanish and she really would never be able to sleep after that.

Clarke took a deep breath and started talking herself up, _quietly_. She picked up the nearest shoe she could reach and then put it down immediately because she was not going to kill a spider with her Burberry rain boots. She picked up one of Raven’s bunny slippers telling herself that what the other girl didn’t know would not hurt her.

She crept closer to the spider, slipper in her hand. She was a mere foot away when the spider started moving. The fucker was fast, and the sudden movement had Clarke dropping the slipper and running to the other side of the room, screaming as she went.

The spider was now on the ceiling. Above her bed.

Clarke was almost ready to just set the room and fire and move on.

The knock at her door startled her, causing her to jump a foot in the air, her heart beating a mile a minute. She cracked it open to see an unfamiliar boy standing on the other side. She opened it further and had to reassess her first impression because there was nothing boyish about the man that stood in front of her with dark hair curling around his ears, eyes dark and pressing looking extremely concerned.

“I heard screaming,” he said, his voice hard and gruff, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Clarke said instantly her eyes still drinking him in before she shook her head, “I mean no.”

His eyebrow tilted upwards slightly in question.

“Hi, I’m Clarke,” Clarke started again, “I know I’ve never spoken to you before, hell I don’t actually know who you are but there is a huge ass spider in my room and I’m going to need you to kill it for me. Please.”

The guy let out a dazzling grin before he nodded his head, “Lead the way, princess.”

Clarke decided to ignore the last little part since he was going to do her a favour and get rid of this spider for once and for all.

He stepped into the small space, making it feel even smaller due to the space he took up. She pointed up at the spider which was thankfully where she had seen it last. The ceilings in the dorm were fairly low, so the stranger in her room appeared to have no problem grabbing a Kleenex from the box on her desk and reaching up to grab the spider.

Clarke couldn’t help but admire the way the guys shirt rode up as he stretched, exposing a very well defined v shaped pelvic muscle. Her mind drifted off for a moment imaging what it was pointing towards. A small cough abruptly brought her back to the present. The guy was just grinning at her again, and she felt herself flush at getting caught staring. He moved past her into the tiny bathroom that she shared with Raven to flush the spider down the toilet. She was lucky she ended up at one of the dorms that had their own bathrooms as opposed to communal showers.

“So who are you exactly?” Clarke asked, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to distract him from all her unabashed staring.

“Bellamy Blake,” he said, reaching his hand out for her to shake. His hand was warm and engulfed hers.

“Any relation to Octavia Blake?” Clarke asked.

“My little sister,” Bellamy said fondly as he stepped past her in the room. She watched him walk over to her desk and glance at the textbook.

“Professor Jamison?” he asked casually.

“Yeah,” Clarke responded, “How did you know?”

“Jamison had taught this course for over twenty years,” Bellamy said dryly, “I had him a couple of years ago. The whole exam will be based off of chapter 15.”

“You’re a Poli Sci major too?” Clarke asked with interest.

“Yeah,” Bellamy said with a nod, “Graduating this spring.”

Clarke didn’t know why she felt a pang of displeasure at the thought. She had just met the guy.

“Any idea what you’ll do next?” Clarke asked lightly.

“I’ve gotten accepted to do grad school here, so that is an option.” He looked over at the clock and then quickly bent down over the desk grabbing a pen and a sticky note. He scribbled something down and tossed the pen on the desk. He handed her the sticky note which had his name and number on it.

“You know,” he said running his fingers through his curls, “In case you have another spider emergency or something.”

He gave her a half smile and then left.

Clarke closed the door behind him and crawled into bed making a mental list of all the emergencies she could manufacture in the upcoming weeks.


End file.
